Jacob and Renesmee: Life After Breaking Dawn
by MrsBlack01
Summary: All about Jacob and Renesmee's lives. The ups and the downs. What will happen when Renesmee meets someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob and Renesmee**

**Chapter 1: The Arguement**

**A/N My favourite twilight couple is Jacob and Renesmee and I wish Stephanie Meyer had written another story all about them. I know that It's very unlikely that Jacob and Renesmee would fight, I just think it would be interesting if they did! Anyway, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Xxx**

**RPOV**

I ran up the beach at La Push and straight into Jacobs arms. He smelled of the forest. his strong arms pulled me closer to his large body. I was tiny compared to him. Jacob Black was my imprint. My soulmate.

But my dad wasn't not too happy about that. Well, he _was _a vampire. My dad was Edward Cullen and my mother was Bella Cullen. She didn't mind me being with Jacob. Well, not now anyway. I'd heard the story of when my mom was a newborn and i was a baby. I also heard that she and Jacob were best friends. It's a bit disturbing knowing that my mom and Jacob kissed.

Jacob finally pulled away and I immediatly missed his warmth. It was a wolf thing, his heat, and I loved it. I loved his heat, his sparkly brown eyes and his charming smile. But my favourite thing about Jacob it that he's mine and he loves me. Sometimes I wonder if he would still love me if we weren't imprinted...

'Jakey...' I said.

'Yeah Ness?' he replied. He looked concerned. 'Is something wrong?'

'No!' I quickly answered. I didn't want him worrying. 'I was just wondering... Would you still love me if we weren't imprinted?'

'Nessie...' He trailed off. I knew he didn't want to discuss this. I'd tried to bring up the conversation before.

'Why do you always do that when I try to talk to you about this?' I asked. I was fed up. I wanted to know and it was clear that Jacob wouldn't tell me.

'You wouldn't' I realised. 'That's why you won't answer me. Isn't it?!'

'Ness! Of course not! Stop being silly! You know that isn't true!' he suddenly burst out.

Unstopable tears started dribbling down my cheeks. 'how do you know that!?' I asked him.

He didn't give me an answer, but it looked like he was trying to think of one. I turned and ran down the beach to my car and drove home, crying all the way. I hated arguing with Jacob. But my dad couldn't find out what had happened. Not after last time...

**There you are Twihards! Remember: reviews mean updates! Just a warning: I will be on holiday all weekend but I will try to update on Monday or Tuesday**

**MrsBlack01 xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob and Renesmee**

**Chapter 2: Edward and Jacob**

**A/N This is mostly about a girl to girl chat with Bella and Nessie. Also, if you were wondering what Edward did to Jacob when he upset Ness last time, read on!**

**Just a quick thanks to Amy Van Der Hove for reviewing! I was kind of hoping for more than one person to review, so even if you don't like my story, please write a review on how to improve it!**

**RPOV**

I got home, pushed past my mom and ran straight up to my bedroom. I heard my dad growl 'If the dog upset her again, I will break more than just his leg.'

Yes. You heard right. Last time me and Jake had an arguement, my dad broke his leg. It's a good thing that werewolves heal so quickly.

I heard my mom coming and rolled over in my bed. She came in and sighed. She came over and sat down on my bed next to me, but I was still facing away from her.

'What happened Ness?' she asked. 'Have you argued with Jake again?'

I rolled over to face my mom and the tears started again.

'Yes,' I replied. 'But I don't want to talk about it.' My voice broke on the last sentence.

She pulled me in for a hug and said, 'Oh baby. I know men are difficult. One day they're fine and the next they're angry for no reason. I'm sure Jake didn't mean to upset you. Don't worry. It will sort itself out.'

'Thanks mom,' I said. 'I think I'll just have an early night. I don't want to be tired for school tomorrow.'

'Ok,' she said. 'Goodnight Nessie.'

She left the room and then, just like I had last time we argued, I cried myself to sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

JPOV

I got home after my arguement with Ness and felt terrible. Why did I hesitate? Of course I would still love her! She's amazing! Why wouldn't I? I loved everything about her. Her adorable laughs and giggles, her chocolate brown eyes that shared the same happy glimmer as her mothers, her soft, perfect lips that I would kiss all day and night if she would let me...

I had to say sorry to her. I knew she would be upset and that I'd probably end up with another broken leg before I got anywhere near her. I had to find a way to talk to her without her parents being there. I had to find a way to prove my love to her. She meant everything to me.

I stayed up most of the night thinking of ways to say sorry to her. Send her emails or texts? Send her presents and love letters through the post? No, this needed to be done in person, but after this, Edward would never let me into the house.

I was crying myself to sleep when I suddenly got the idea.

The window.

**A/N Sorry this is a short one! I will update when I can! Enjoy this chapter and please please please review! I really want to know what you think. Last time I got 2 reviews, so this time let's try for 5 more. Update soon!**

**Mrs Black xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob and Renesmee**

**Chapter 3: Make Up And Make Out**

**A/N Jacob puts his idea to use and tries to say sorry to Nessie. I'm a bit disappointed in the amount of reviews but I'm glad I got another one, and I know I didn't give you very long. This time I won't update until I get 3 more reviews at least. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, I have a song for this chapter that helped me write it!**

**'I should be over all the butterflies,**

**But I'm into you, I'm into you.**

**And baby, even on our worst nights,**

**I'm into you, I'm into you.**

**Let them wonder how we got this far,**

**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all.**

**Yeah, after all this time,**

**I'm still into you.'**

**Still into you by Paramore**

**RPOV**

I woke up to the window rattling. I stumbled over and peered outside. Jacob. It was freezing so I opened the window and let him in. He hugged me as soon as he had climbed in.

'I'm so sorry Ness,' he whispered into my ear. 'Of course I would still love you. You are my life now.'

I remember my mom telling me that that was exactly what my dad had said to her, and that turned out well.

'I love you too,' I whispered to him.

He leaned down and kissed me gently. It started out so slow, a shy kiss, our lips barley touching. He took my breath away. He deepened the kiss, sliding his soft, warm tongue in between my lips and gently parting them. I willingly opened them.

He started to push me towards the bed and lay ontop of me, holding his weight off of my body, so that I could feel his hard muscles press against me, but didn't crush me.

He started to kiss down my neck and when he got to my collarbone he went back up. Unfortunatly, that was when my dad decided to walk in on us.

He looked horrified and nearly fell over. Whether that was from shock or anger, I had yet to find out. Probably both.

Oh great.

**JPOV**

**Oh great.**

Edward looked like he wanted to kill me, which he probably did. His eyes were cold and dead. He asked to talk to me, so reluctantly, I pulled myself away from Nessie and we left her to calm herself down. I followed Ecward, and when we stopped walking, I found that we were in the forest.

He turned to me and said, 'Look, Jacob. I understand that you love and care for my daughter, but I would appreciate it if you could take the same approach to your physical relationship as I did with Bella.'

'Woah, bloodsucker. Are you trying to have 'The Talk' with me? My dad beat you there, sorry.' I said.

'I'm just as embarassed as you are, but it needs to be done. It would just put my mind at rest if you could promise me that you won't do _it_ until you are married,' He shuddered at the thought.

'Fine!' I agreed unhappily. I just wanted the conversation over.

I went to say bye to Ness and then went home.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter! I think it's one of my favourites so far. So, like I said, I won't update until I have three more reviews than I already have. You have been warned! Review review review!**

**Mrs Black xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob and Renesmee**

**Chapter 4: Shut Up And Kiss Me**

**A/N What's this? An update!? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have another song for this chapter.**

**'This love, hate relationship**

**You say you can't handle it**

**But there's no way to stop this now**

**So shut up and kiss me**

**Kick, scream, call it quits**

**But you're just so full of it**

**Coz it's too late, to close your mouth**

**So shut up and kiss me.'**

**Shut up and kiss me by Orianthi**

**JPOV**

Ness stayed over at my house the following night. After the big Volturi/bloodsuckers in cloaks thing was over, I got my own place. Ness stayed over on weekends some nights.

We were sat on my bed watching a movie. It was some old vampire horror movie and Ness was rolling around the bed laughing at it. I have to agree with her - the movies take on vampires compared to the vampires I knew was very different. These vampires were all evil and lived in dark castles, slept in coffins and got killed by sunlight and wooden stakes!

'Ness,' I said, when she had managed to control her adorable giggles.

She looked up. 'Yes? Is something wrong?'

'No!' I said. 'I was just going to say that we should get some dinner!'

'Sure!' She agreed. 'Pizza?'

I nodded eagerly and went to get the phone.

'What toppings do you want Ness?' I called.

'Ham and pineapple!' She called back. I ordered one ham and pineapple and a meat feast.

'Gross!' I heard her saying to herself.

'I heard that!' I shouted. She didn't answer but I heard her giggling again.

When the pizzas got delivered, I took them up to my room and put them on the bed.

'Let's dig in!' I said, rubbing my hands together. She laughed and started nibbling her pizza.

We chatted about the movie and how ridiculous it was. Then she asked me.

'Jake,' she said, batting her long eyelashes at me. Uh oh. That's the look for when she wants something.

'What?' I answered warily.

'There's something I want to do,' she told me. 'And it involves you. Will you make love with me Jakey?'

I wanted to. I really wanted to. I really really wanted to. But I couldn't. I had promised Edward. I sighed.

'I can't.' I said. 'I want to, but I can't. I promised your father.'

'WHAT!? He made you promise!? That's not fair!'

'I know and I didn't want to, but I had to,' I replied, shocked by her sudden outburst.

'You shouldn't of promised him! Why didn't you say no?'

'I couldn't! I was starting to get angry with her. 'He made me agree! If you're so angry, go and shout at him!' I shouted.

'Look, Jacob, I tthink we should take a break, see other people...' She started.

'Fine! I shouted and stormed out of the room. She gathered her stuff and I drove her home in silence.

I can't believe she broke up with me!

**A/N Review! What do you want to happen next chapter? What did you think of this chapter? How could I improve? Please please please review!**

**Mrs Black xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob and Renesmee**

**Chapter 5: Crush**

**A/N I was hoping for a few more reviews but thank you to those who did review! BTW I forgot to answer Amy Van Der Hove's question! I write from England. What do you think of the songs I recommend? Do you listen to them?**

**'I got a lot to say to you,**

**Yeah, I got a lot to say,**

**I noticed your eyes are always glued to me,**

**Keep them here,**

**And it makes no sense at all.**

**They taped over your mouth,**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies,**

**Your little spies,**

**They taped over your mouth,**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies,**

**Your little spies.'**

**Crush Crush Crush by Paramore**

**RPOV**

I walked into school half asleep the next day. I was already starting to regret what I had said to Jacob. Oh well, I needed to get over him sometime. My friends were trying to be helpful, saying that they understood and that break ups were always difficult. But they didn't understand. This relationship was different to others. It was an imprint. It was so much stronger than a normal boyfriend or girlfriend, and even though me and Jake had stopped seeing each other, we would always care for and love each other.

My friends, Emma, Becka, Laura and Ellie were gathered around a poster for the school dance. Emma was obsessed with boy bands, Becka enjoyed swimming, dogs and comedy shows, Laura loved vampire movies (lol) and rock music, and Ellie liked riding her bike and being outside.

They were gossiping about who they wanted to go to the dance with. Emma was saying that she wouldn't go unless someone from the boy band she loved asked her, which was unlikely, since they lived in England and we live in America. Laura and Becka said that they probably wouldn't go, and Ellie was going with her boyfriend, Jack.

The bell went for class and I was walking with Ellie, as the other three had been stopped by Matt (son of Lauren and Tyler), John (son of Jessica and Mike), and Tom (son of Ben and Angela). Maybe they were asking the girls to the dance.

I got into class and took my seat next to Ellie. Just then, Laura, Emma and Becka came in and sat down. Laura sat on my other side, Emma sat in front of me, and Becka sat behind me. They started chatting to me. They all had dates to the dance apart from me! Laura was going with Matt, Tom was going with Becka, and Emma was going with John.

They were all really excited. I wasn't going to go without a date, so I was just going to saty at home. The girls offered to cancel their dates and stay home with me and have a movie night or something like that that. But I couldn't do that to them. It wasn't their fault that I didn't have a date. I told them that I was fine and that they should go and that I would be fine.

There was one person in particular that I wanted to go to the dance with (apart from Jacob). His name was Aiden. He had floppy brown-blonde hair and gentle hazel eyes. His smile made my heart melt and his voice was velvety and perfect.

He came over to me and asked to talk to me. i got up and went to the back of the room with him. He was talking to me, just chatting and being nice. He said that I looked really pretty, which I was glad about, as I had tried extra hard with how I looked that morning. Then he asked me if I had a date to the dance, and I said no. He asked if I wanted to go with him, just as the teacher came in. We made our way back to our seats. I ripped out a page from my note book and quickly wrote:

_Yes_

Then I asked Laura to pass it to Aiden. I can't wait!

**A/N What did you think? I hope you liked it! Please review! I really want to know what you think of my story. Also, I will soon be starting another story called The Twilight Coffin. It will be a rewrite of Twilight, imagining that Edward is a traditional vampire - can't go out in sunlight, killed by wooden stakes, sleeps in coffins and feeds on humans. I will post it as soon as I can.**

**Mrs Black xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacob and Renesmee**

**Chapter 6: Everything Has Changed**

**A/N I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I will try to do it weekly and it will be on a Monday, Wednesday, Friday or Saturday. Probably Friday or Saturday. Thank you for reviewing. I know it's been a while since I updated.**

**'Coz all I know is we said 'Hello,'**

**And your eyes look like coming home,**

**All I know is a simple name,**

**Everything has changed.**

**All I know is you held the door,**

**You'll be mine and I'll be yours,**

**All I know since yesterday is,**

**Everything has changed.'**

**Everything has changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran**

**RPOV**

I'm so excited! I can't wait for my date! Mom, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice are taking me shopping later, but first we're going hunting.

'Ness!' My mom called, 'Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice are here! Come downstairs!'

I got up from my bed and ran downstairs. I had been reading my favourite book, A Midsummer Nights Dream. I think this family must have a thing for Shakespeare because my mothers favourite book was Romeo and Juliet.

I got downstairs and ran straight into Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. It was like running into a brick wall. Uncle Emmett chuckled and said, 'Careful, shortie.'

I punched him in the arm and walked past him.

'Hitting a vampire,' Uncle Jasper said.'Just as badass as your mom.'

I turned around. 'What?' I asked.

'Your mom punched Jacob in the face when he tried to kiss her.' Uncle Emmett said.

I raised my eyebrows and felt worse than I had since Jake and I broke up. It was the first time anyone had brought him up, as they knew I was a bit sensetive about that particular subject. Mom, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were throwing death glares at Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper.

We left quickly before they could say anything else stupid. We went deep into the forest and caught some elk. We even got a mountain lion! Dad would be so proud!

We got home and changed out of our bloody clothes and then the four of us left to go shopping. We went to several shops, and I tried hundreds of dresses. Thhen I found it.

The dress was deep purple with a thick white belt. It was strapless and fitted. It came to just above my knees and the hem was white. There was a white lace rose on my left shoulder.I got a matching white rose for my hair and some white stilletos.

We went home and I read A Midsummer Nights Dream again.

**JPOV**

Seth came over and started talking about school. He went to Nessie's school, so it was a bit difficult to listen to him. He told me that his friend Aiden was going with Renesmee. He also told me that he was going with Nessie's friend Lucinda.

I can't believe that she already has a different boyfriend.

**A/N Please review!**

**MrsBlack01 xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacob and Renesmee**

**Chapter 7: Only You Know Me**

**A/N Hey guys! I've been trying to think of a cool nickname for you that's better than guys and ties in with my name (MrsBlack01), so if you think of one, please write it in a review!**

**I promised I would try to update weekly, so here I am! Enjoy!**

**'Since you went away,**

**My heart breaks everyday,**

**You don't know,**

**Coz you're not there,**

**You simply found the words to make,**

**A lot of feelings fade away,**

**Only you know me.'**

**Only You Know Me by Robbie Williams 1986 volkswagen rabbit**

**JPOV**

I've decided, that since Ness found someone else, I would try to too. I was driving to the shop when I decided this. I parked outside the shop and went in. When I came out, I noticed a beautiful girl staring at my car. She looked confused.

She had long black hair, dip dyed purple. She had a long fringe, only cut short enough that you could just about see her big, hazel eyes. She had dark eye makeup on and nude coloured lipstick. She wore black denim shorts and a white top with a wolf on it. I went over.

'Can I help you?' I asked her. She looked up, her round, brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

'I'm sorry! Is this your car?' She said.

'Yes,' I replied.

'Oh. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that my boyfriend, Brandon, dumped me because I don't know cars very well, so I was trying to figure out what kind this is. But I give up.' She looked as though she was about to cry.

'He's not worth it then. And it's a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit.' I said. 'And I'm Jacob.'

'Hi Jacob,' She smiled. 'I'm Eve. It's nice to meet you. Do you know where the closest hotel is? I've just moved here and I'm staying there until I can get the money for a house.'

'Sure, I know where that is.' I answered. 'Would you like me to take you there?'

'Yes please, if that isn't too much to ask,' She replied, smiling timidly at me.

We got in the car and I drove to the La Push hotel. We chatted about each other and ourselves. Eve was from Pheonix, like Bella. She lived with her mother, because her father died when she was six. She had two pets, Sneezy and Cough. Sneezy was a dog and Cough was a cat. Sneezy sounded like he sneezes when he barks and is a german shepard. Cough keeps getting furballs stuck in her throat and coughing them up. She is a furry, brown siamese cat and is very friendly.

We got to the hotel and beforre she got out, she asked me something.

'Would it be weird if I asked for your number?' she said. 'I really like talking to you. Maybe we could meet up sometime?'

'Sure.' I put my number into her phone and drove home.

Two days later, I had some texts from Eve. She wanted to go to Bella Italia, a new italian resteraunt. I quickly texted back.

_Yeah, Bella Italia sounds good. Tomorrow night at 7?_

I got one back saying that it was ok with her and that she couldn't wait.

The next night, I left my house and drove to Bella Italia. Eve was sat at a table inside. I went in and sat opposite her. We laughed at ate and talked.

Afterwards, we went back to her hotel room. We sat on her sofa kissing. I kissed down her neck slowly.

'Mmm, Ness...' I murmured.

She pushed me away. 'What did you call me?' Eve demanded.

**A/N Duh duh duh! Review!**

**MrsBlack01 xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jacob and Renesmee**

**Chapter 8) Skinny Genes**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated recently. I wanted to on Saturday but it was my best friends birthday. Anyway, I'm hoping you will like this chapter. A lot of you are asking for lemons, but this is rated T. So, I can try and write a not graphic one, or I can change the rating. But that might disappoint some younger readers. Vote in reviews which you would prefer! Enjoy!**

**'I really don't like your point of view,**

**I know you'll never change.**

**Stinging me with your attitude,**

**I've got the mind to walk away.**

**I really don't like your arrogance,**

**Or your policies.**

**You're ninety nine percent an embarassment,**

**Of just wrong qualities.'**

**Skinny Genes by Eliza Doolittle**

**RPOV**

Auntie Alice and Aunt Rose were helping me put my dress on and doing my hair and makeup for me. I put my dress on carefully, so that I didn't ruin my hair. I looked into the mirror. I looked like someone else.

This girl looked beautiful and confident. Her brown - auburn curls floated around her face. Her heart shaped lips were strawberry coloured and her eyes were big and smoky. She was pale and slim, and small black earrings dangled from her ears. She was me.

I went downstairs and my mom watched. If she could of, she looked like she would cry. My dad walked in smiling. 'You look gorgeous, sweetie,' he said. I smiled at him.

The doorbell rang. It was Aiden. I walked outside and we got into the car.

'Hi!' I said to him.

'Hi! You look beautiful!' he exclaimed.

'Thank you,' I smiled shyly at him.

He drove to the dance very slowly, or at least it seemed that way after Jacobs maniac driving! No, it was definitely slow. The other cars behind started honking at us.

'Why don't you speed up a bit? They're getting really angry,' I suggested.

'I can't,' He said. 'This is my dads car. He will kill me if I get a scratch on it!'

Eventually, we got to the dance. One of the men in the cars behind was dropping off his daughter, and he got out of the car with a very angry look on his face. He came up to us and started swearing! He told his daughter to go inside, and then started on Aiden again. Aiden started swearing then, and things got very ugly. The man started trying to beat Aiden up, or rather succeeding. Aiden tried to fight back, but this man could of been a bodybuilder. He was well built, and very tall and muscular. One of our teachers had to come and break it up.

Aiden looked at the shocked, frightened expression on my face, and walked in, shaking his head and cursing under his breath. I followed him and asked him to dance, to make him forget about it, but he pushed me away. He walked away from me and I was keft standing on my own. My friends were with their own dates. The nexxt minute, when I looked round, Aiden was making out with Izzy, the biggest slut in the school. I turned away and tried to stop myself from crying.

I was pushing my way through the crowd, to try to find my way home. Then I bumped into someone. Someone tall, strong and familiar. Someone wearing a suit. Someone warm and muscular. Warm... Too warm.

Jacob.

**A/N I hope you liked it! Remember to vote on whether to changge the rating or do not graphic lemons!**

**MrsBlack01 xxx**


	9. AN

**Jacob and Renesmee**

**A/N Sorry, you probably thought that this was a new chapter. It's not! But please read it! I wanted to tell you that I now have a page on instagram. So if you want details on new stories and maybe even spoilers on this one, then follow me! I might even follow back! My name is mrsblack01_fanfiction**

**MrsBlack01 xx**

**PS I will try to update soon! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Jacob and Renesmee**

**Chapter 9) Love Is Easy**

**A/N Hi again! I know that most of you want some graphic lemons, but I'm not very good at writing them and would like some help. I'm looking for a person to do a one chapter special. I need one person to do part of chapter 13 for me. The honeymoon. You can choose where they go if you want to. You can make it as graphic as you want, but remember that both Jake and Ness are virgins. If you are interested, email me at xmrsblack01x . I will give you details. Okay, so... Enjoy!**

**'If this is love,**

**Then love is easy,**

**It's the easiest thing to do.**

**If this is love,**

**Then love completes me,**

**Coz it feels like I've been missing you.'**

**Love Is Easy by McFly**

**JPOV**

'Ness!' I exclaimed. 'What's wrong?'

'Oh, Jake!' She through herself at me, hugging me and burrying her face into my chest. I held her to me, savouring the moment before she realised and pulled away. But she didn't. She was crying into my chest and I hugged her, smelling her scent of roses and strawberries. Feeling her soft, silky hair. Enjoying the feeling of her pressed up against me. She shook gently, giving little sobs every now and then.

'I love you,' I whispered.

She looked up. 'What did you say?' She asked. She looked confused, like she thought that she hadn't heard correctly.

'I love you,' I told her. Loudly and clearly.

'I love you too,' She whispered. 'It hasn't been the same without you.'

I saw a boy come up behind Nessie.

'What's going on here? Who are you?' He asked. 'Get away from my date!

Nessie answered before I could. 'Go away Aiden.'

Aiden looked very angry. 'You heard the lady,' I said. She doesn't want you here.'

'Then why did she come here with me?' He replied.

I opened my mouth to answer, but couldn't get a word out before he started screaming abuse at me. The music stopped and it felt like all of Nessies school was watching us. I could see her friends stood with Seth, and they looked like they were about to butt in. But Seth kept them back.

Aiden came up and started pushing me.

'What are you gonna do?' he asked, pushing Ness out of the way. She ran to Laura and started sobbing silenty on her shoulder.

'Huh? Let's show Ness what a real man is made of!' Aiden shouted.

'I'm not going to hurt you. Because as much as Ness and I want to, I know that we will regret it. And you will too.' I answered.

Aiden snorted and was then backed up by his two friends. I had to admit, they looked big and tough. But they were still smaller than me. I think that their images were kind of ruined by the scared look on their faces.

Then someone was stood in front of me. Someone big, but smaller than me. Someone with dark hair. He walked up to Aiden and his gang and said, 'Jake and Ness may not want to hurt you, but her and Jake are my friends.'

Then he punched Aiden in the nose, making him bleed. 'AND I DO WANT TO HURT YOU!' he roared. 'LEAVE THEM ALONE!'

It was Seth. I couldn't believe he did that!

A teacher came and took Aiden, his friends and Seth out of the room.

I turned to Ness as the music started again.

'Will you dance with me?' I asked.

She nodded and I pulled her to the dance floor. We danced into the night and as the dance was ending, I leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

**Thanks for reading! So sorry it took me so long to update. I've been very busy. Remember to follow me on instagram! mrsblack01_fanfiction. I will follow the first ten people to follow me!**

**MrsBlack01 xxx**


End file.
